The Simpsons
The Simpsons is one of the many franchises featured in LEGO Dimensions. It is based on the popular FOX sitcom, created by Matt Groening and animated by Film Roman and Klasky Csupo. About This animated comedy series focuses on a family in Springfield in an unnamed state. The head of the Simpson family, Homer, is not a typical family man. A nuclear-plant employee, he does his best to lead his family but often finds that they are leading him. The rest of the family consists of loving, blue-haired matriarch Marge, troublemaking son Bart, overachieving daughter Lisa and baby Maggie. Other Springfield residents include the family's religious neighbor, Ned Flanders, family physician Dr. Julius Hibbert, bartender Moe Szyslak, and police chief Clancy Wiggum. Related Characters/Objects * 71202 Level Pack ** Homer Simpson *** Homer's Car **** The Homercraft **** The SubmaHomer *** Taunt-o-Vision **** Blast Cam **** The MechaHomer * 71211 Fun Pack ** Bart Simpson *** Gravity Sprinter **** Street Shredder **** Sky Clobberer * 71227 Fun Pack ** Krusty the Clown *** Clown Bike **** Cannon Bike **** Anti-Gravity Rocket Bike Non-Playable Characters * Mayor Quimby * Mr. Burns * Coyote * Grampa Simpson * Hans Moleman * Jeffrey Albertson * Ralph Wiggum * Springfield Nuclear Power Plant Worker * Itchy * Groundskeeper Willie * Milhouse Van Houten * Snake Jailbird * Lisa Simpson * Nelson Muntz * Santa's Little Helper * Maggie Simpson * Julius Hibbert * Marge Simpson * Chief Wiggum * Jebediah Springfield * Principal Skinner * Ned Flanders * Apu Nahasapeemapetilon * Edna Krabappel Flanders * Snowball II * Jeremy Freedman * Professor Frink * Scratchy * Mice * Martin Prince * Rainier Wolfcastle Levels * Meltdown at Sector 7-G * The Mysterious Voyage of Homer Adventure World * Springfield ** Springfield Nuclear Power Plant ** Mr. Burns' Mansion ** The Simpsons' House (742 Evergreen Terrace) ** Springfield Elementary ** Springfield Town Hall ** Krustyland ** Sir Putt-A-Lot's Merrie Olde Fun Centre ** Kwik-E-Mart ** Buzz Cola Factory ** Springfield Gorge ** KBBL Radio Tower ** Aztec Theater ** Springfield Cemetery Trivia * For unknown reasons, only characters voiced by Dan Castellaneta (with the exception of the Coyote, who is voiced by Johnny Cash) are voiced in Dimensions, with all voiced The Simpsons characters only using archived voice clips from the series. Likewise, none of the music in The Simpsons series is used in game, with a handful of original compositions being used instead. ** The Simpsons is the only franchise that solely uses recycled footage. * Along with Ghostbusters and Back to the Future, this is one of the only franchises that had a level in the game's story, but did not have an antagonist that appeared as a boss in the story. However, Homer unintentionally hinders progress for the progtagonists in Meltdown at Sector 7-G. * The TARDIS being used to time-travel in both Simpsons levels rather than the DeLorean Time Machine is likely a reference to the inconsistent time period that the Simpsons takes place in, one of the show's longest-running gags. Category:Index Category:2015 Category:Wave 1 Category:Year 1 Category:Franchises Category:Year 1 Franchises Category:The Simpsons Category:Wave 2 Category:TV Show Franchises Category:20th Century Fox Franchises Category:Gracie Films Franchises Category:The Curiosity Company Franchises Category:Film Roman Franchises Category:Klasky Csupo Franchises